Not Looking For Love
by EosoftheDawn
Summary: Shortly after the events of Resident Evil 6, Helena Harper is in no mood to attend the victory party she's invited to. With some persuasion, she goes and meets someone unexpected. Rated M for sexual situations, language, violence, and disturbing imagery.


Alright, everyone. This has been rattling around in my brain for some time. Thought I'd put it out there for everyone to read. Hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Leon tried to convince his partner to come to the party they had been invited to. Helena's sigh breezed over the phone line.<p>

"What is it even for?" she asked wearily. The events in Tall Oaks and China a few weeks ago had run her ragged, both physically and emotionally. She and Leon had been given mandatory vacation with pay, which Helena had taken full advantage of. Most of her vacation had been spent either sleeping or drinking. Fortunately, Leon had called her while she was sober.

"It's sort of a celebration that we all survived and that Chris Redfield returned from being missing in action. A few agents from FOS and the BSAA threw it together." Leon chuckled. "I suspect Hunnigan was the main perpetrator, though."

Helena sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. "They'll be expecting us to come, won't they?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid we can't really get out of this. But, I think a little socializing might do the both of us well." There was a hint of sentiment in his last sentence. Leon was fully aware of all the suffering she had endured. The death of her sister, the manipulation and betrayal by Simmons, witnessing the complete desolation of whole cities. Only a few people in the world could completely understand what she had been through.

Helena looked around her bedroom and winced. Clothes, take-out boxes, food wrappers, and liquor bottles were strewn across all available surfaces. Maybe she did need to go out.

"Alright, I'll go. Send me the info on time and place."

"Will do," Leon responded, and then hung up.

Helena tossed the phone onto the bed and flopped down beside it. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I hope there's gonna be some booze there to help me get through this."

* * *

><p>Fortunately the party was in D.C., so she didn't really have to drive. Like many government workers, she had an apartment in the city so she wouldn't have to commute far. Helena took the Metro, then walked to the hotel where the party was being held at. Apparently, they had booked a small dining room attached to a restaurant that took up the first and second floors of the hotel. As she walked, she wondered exactly who would be there.<p>

_I suppose I'll find out soon enough_, Helena thought as the hotel came into view just a couple blocks ahead. Usually walking any sort of distance this time of year, even at night, would be unthinkable because of the oppressive heat and humidity. Tonight, however, was quite pleasant. It was about 72° F with a light breeze now and then to keep the air moving. Helena was already beginning to enjoy this night out despite her previous misgivings.

As she stepped into the lobby, she noticed how elegant everything was. A fountain gurgled softly in the middle of the room, with marble floors and columns glimmering in the light of the large chandelier overhead. Helena felt seriously underdressed even in her black suit jacket, pale blue button-down shirt, dress slacks, and flats (there was no way she'd risk walking home drunk in heels).

She saw the entrance to the restaurant on her left and headed towards it. There was a snooty looking man at the podium near the entrance who seemed to be looking down his nose at everything. Approaching the man, Helena braced herself to deal with his prissy attitude.

"I'm here for the private party," she said when he looked up at her.

The man's perpetual frown remained in place as he simply nodded and said, "This way ma'am."

He led her through the dining area to a staircase near the back. As they passed by the tables, Helena saw people in tuxedoes and fancy dresses. This place was definitely way too fancy for her liking. She never really had a taste for expensive things, which was something that her sister Deborah differed on. A sad smile crossed her face as they reached the top of the stairs.

_Well, she would probably be happy that I'm actually getting out and socializing for once. Maybe this won't be too bad_, she thought as the host gestured to a door on her left. She entered the room and saw that it had a far more cozy atmosphere than the dining area below. There was a large round table in the center of the room with smaller, two-person tables along two of the walls. Along the back wall was a fully stocked bar, which caused her to sigh with relief. On the right was a set of glass doors that led out onto a balcony just above the outdoor dining area of the restaurant. The doors were wide open, letting in the cool night breeze along with the low din of conversation from below.

"Enjoy your evening ma'am," the host said in a monotone voice as he closed the door behind her. She scanned the room and recognized a few faces. There was her partner, Leon Kennedy, the man named Chris Redfield, whom she had met during the incident in China, and Sherry Birkin, whom she had also met in China. There were a few members of FOS that she recognized, but couldn't quite remember the names of. A voice from behind startled her.

"I'm glad to see you made it."

Helena whirled around and came face to face with Ingrid Hunnigan, one of the information analysts at FOS. She was wearing a black strapless dress with a thin black shawl draped over her shoulders. Her hair was in the same style Helena had always seen it in. "I suppose you're the one behind all this," she said with a smirk.

"Well, not all by myself. I had a good bit of help from Claire." Hunnigan motioned over Helena's shoulder.

She cast a glance over her shoulder at a young woman with red hair and blue eyes that was talking to Chris. She was dressed a bit more casually than Hunnigan had chosen to be, wearing dress slacks and a purple ruffled blouse. Helena felt relieved that she wasn't the only one that wasn't dressed to the nines. Claire saw them and waved. After a short word with Chris and what looked like a heartfelt hug, the woman headed over to them.

The redhead offered her hand confidently to Helena, almost brazen in action. "Hi, I'm Claire Redfield."

Helena shook her hand and introduced herself cautiously. "Helena Harper. I've heard about you from Leon."

Claire smiled, a soft kindness glimmering through her fiery disposition. "All good things I hope."

"Yes." She nodded in Chris' direction. "From what I gather, you're related to our guest of honor here."

"I'm his sister."

"Thought so." She paused. "So I understand how you know Leon, but how do you know Hunnigan?"

"We've been friends for years." Claire said with a broad smile and a pat on Hunnigan's shoulder. "We actually thought it was a hilarious coincidence that Leon ended up working with her."

Hunnigan chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yes. It was pretty funny. He still has no idea that Claire and I know each other."

Helena smirked at that. "I'd believe it. Sometimes he needs to be smacked in the face with a 2x4 to understand anything."

All three women joined in laughter together. Helena didn't ever understand the whole "female bonding" thing, but she was enjoying the company of these two women.

Leon must have heard them mention his name, because he sauntered over not a minute later. He was in a suit that he appeared to be very uncomfortable in, since he had loosened his tie haphazardly.

"Ah well, I'm glad to see you girls are getting along." He nodded to Claire. "It's good that you two could finally meet one of my oldest friends, Claire."

Hunnigan looked at Helena and rolled her eyes. It took all her strength to stifle a giggle. Claire turned to Hunnigan and extended her hand.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I have to attend to some of the other guests, but we should definitely talk more later."

The other woman played along. "Of course. I'd love to hear more from you."

Leon, completely oblivious to the fact that they were mocking him, nodded with a satisfied smile and returned to mingling with the other guests. As soon as he was out of earshot, they burst into laughter again.

"Oh my god, he's so dense!" Claire exclaimed, holding her sides.

"Are you ever gonna tell him?" Helena asked through chuckles.

The two thought for a moment, then answered at the same time. "Nope."

"I think his head might explode." Claire teased. "It's for his own safety."

Hunnigan nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

"Hey, Helena. How about I give you a proper introduction to my brother Chris?" Claire motioned for Helena to follow her. "From my experience, holding someone at gunpoint doesn't always give the best first impression."

Helena shrugged and followed the other woman since she had little else to do while they all waited for dinner to be served. Chris was probably the most casually dressed of them all, sporting a blazer, army green t-shirt and blue jeans. Although to be honest, the man was such a hulking mass of muscle that he looked like a gorilla stuffed into human clothing. He looked up from his seat at the bar and smiled at the both of them.

"Hey, Chris. This is Helena." Claire introduced her.

Chris nodded. "I remember you." A smirk jerked at his lips. "You had a gun trained on me last time we met."

Helena took the hand he offered and was surprised by the hearty handshake the man gave her. "It wasn't anything personal."

"Believe me, I understand. Just a part of the job sometimes. No hard feelings, eh?"

Helena smiled, glad to not have made an enemy out of the man. "Sounds good."

Just then, something behind Helena seemed to catch his attention. Chris' smile brightened.

"Jill! You made it. I was beginning to think you skipped out on us."

Helena turned to see a brunette with baby blue eyes walk through the door. She was wearing khaki pants and a midnight blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was in a low pony tail and she radiated an air of assuredness that Helena could feel clear across the room. She approached their little group with a smile spread wide across her face, which Helena had to admit was quite attractive.

"What? And miss your homecoming party? Not a chance." Jill gave Chris a hearty hug and then a punch in the arm. "I knew you weren't dead. The Redfields are too stubborn to die," she said with a wink at Claire.

Helena felt a smile tug at her lips. They all got along so well, it was like they were family. _Family._ Her heart twinged a bit at the word. She had no more family left in this world. Seeing these three made the loss of her sister keen in her mind, but she refused to show it lest the others get suspicious.

Jill turned to her with a puzzled expression. "Now you I'm not familiar with," she mused.

"This is Helena Harper. She was caught up in those incidents in China and Tall Oaks," Claire provided.

Helena shot her a look, wary of the other woman's clearance level for that kind of information. A flash of recognition glimmered in Jill's eyes.

"I think I remember your name from the files we had on the incident. Didn't have a picture to go with the name though." She took Helena's hand. "Jill Valentine. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Helena found herself smiling, though she didn't quite know why. "You're with the BSAA, right?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah, but I don't really do field work anymore. Things got a bit too crazy for me a few years back."

A frown spread over Chris' face, guilt carved into his features. Helena assumed they were talking about the Uroboros outbreak in Africa several years earlier. She hadn't had quite enough clearance to get the full story of what had happened back then, but she knew that Jill had gotten kidnapped by Albert Wesker. The man was bad news and Helena completely understood why the other woman would want to change to a less life threatening position at the BSAA.

"Understandable. I just want to do whatever I can to prevent anyone from losing their loved ones to these bio-weapons." A hint of anger had colored her words, but she shook it off as quickly as it had appeared.

A softness found its way into Jill's gaze. "A noble mission if I've ever heard one."

Out of the corner of her eye, Helena could see Claire glancing back and forth between the two of them. There was a look in the woman's eyes that left her a bit disconcerted. Whatever it was, she didn't have much time to ponder it as the waiting staff brought in the food.

Claire clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright. Everybody make their way to the big table so we can all eat," she announced. All the guests began to move towards the table as Claire turned back to face them.

"I'll see you two at the table." She grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him away from the drink he had been nursing.

Helena and Jill walked over to the table and sat down. The food was distributed around the table to all the guests. Once everyone had gotten their meals, champagne was also given to everyone in attendance.

"Is she even old enough to drink?" Helena murmured to Claire when Sherry Birkin received her glass.

"She may not look it, but she's 26 years old," Claire replied with a chuckle. She stood up. "I would like to toast my brother's safe return, as well as the safe return of agents Kennedy and Harper."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted. Both Helena and Jill drank their glasses of champagne in one go.

"You're supposed to savor it, this is expensive stuff," Claire grumbled.

They just smirked and began eating their dinners. Helena found conversation with Jill surprisingly engaging. It flowed smoothly, which didn't happen much for her. She would never say that she was socially inept, but Helena had always had trouble connecting and communicating with others in social settings like this. She could handle professional relationships just fine. However, personal relationships like friendships were always a bit of a mystery to her. The two of them talked about guns, martial arts, and even about their work. They didn't really go into specifics, what with clearance issues and all. Mostly, they just complained about how inconvenient missions could be sometimes.

"Oh, and don't you hate it when they send you out and _bam_, you start your period?" Jill asked as she twirled more pasta onto her fork.

Helena groaned with sentiment. "_Yes._ It's the absolute worst. There are so few female agents, so I don't even have anyone to complain with."

Jill nodded. "An all too common problem for us girls doing 'a man's work.'" She put air quotes around the last bit for emphasis.

Helena chuckled, glad to be able to talk with someone so freely. Their conversation continued almost uninterrupted throughout the dinner. They would weigh in on a few topics raised by the group here and there, but mostly the two were engrossed in their own discussions. Now and then, Helena would spot Claire and Hunnigan exchanging smiles and glances or whispering something to one another. Quite suspicious behavior, however she hadn't known either of the women long enough to judge whether or not it was normal for them to act that way. So she simply ignored them, deciding that they were probably just weird that way.

When they finally finished dessert, Jill stood up from her seat. "I don't know about you, but I think I'd like to have a drink of something a bit stronger than this bubbly. Care to join me?" she offered.

"You just read my mind," Helena replied with a laugh as she pushed out her chair. The two made their way to the open bar, taking stools right next to one another.

"Two shots of tequila please," she instructed the bartender.

The man nodded and smiled. "Right away, Miss."

Turning back she saw Jill looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with the look?"

"Nothing really. Just took you for more of a whiskey kind of girl," Jill replied, leaning an arm on the bar.

She laughed lightly. "I am. But, I figured I'd change things up a bit seeing as I'm out and about."

The bartender handed them their shots, both women giving him a gracious smile that left the poor soul a tad flustered. They got a little laugh out of it and raised their shot glasses.

"To free booze. The two most magical words to ever appear in a sentence together," Jill offered as a toast.

"Free booze is the best booze," agreed Helena. They knocked back their shots with ease, the high shelf alcohol gliding down smoothly.

"This is good stuff," the other woman commented.

Helena nodded. "Yeah. Very smooth. Too bad it's way out of my price range."

"I hear you. I'm lucky Claire helped put me up at this hotel so I could just go upstairs when the party's over," Jill said as she signaled the bartender.

Helena's eyes widened, remembering the posh lobby she had walked through earlier. "How can she afford to put you up here?"

Jill simply shrugged. "I guess Tricell pays her good money. I didn't ask too many questions. 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth' and all."

The bartender retrieved their shot glasses.

"Two glasses of whiskey on the rocks," she ordered.

"Better make them doubles," Helena added. The bartender nodded and set about making their drinks.

Jill turned to lean her back against the bar. "You don't play around, do you?"

Helena sighed, her weariness returning. "It's been a rough month."

Their drinks arrived and she took a large gulp, delighting in the familiar burn as she downed a good portion of her drink. The warmth spread through her stomach in a way she knew well by now. Helena looked up to see the other woman sipping her whiskey, compassion washing over her features.

"I understand. Believe me, I do." She set a hand on Helena's shoulder, giving a light squeeze. There was great empathy in her eyes, along with an understanding that only those who had faced true horrors in life could possibly comprehend. For once, Helena felt truly comforted. Most people would come to her and say "sorry for your loss" or "I know what you're going through," but they could not possibly understand the pain and guilt that plagued her. This woman, however, had seen the same horrible things, done terrible deeds in the name of survival. This woman had seen good friends die and had to kill innocent people who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She placed her hand over the one on her shoulder.

"Thank you." A painful, but appreciative smile accompanied her words.

Jill's eyes softened. "Don't mention it." The gentility of her gaze had seeped into her voice, making it sweet and smooth like warm honey. Her warm smile soon turned to a smirk as she downed the rest of her whiskey in one gulp.

"So how about we drown our sorrows in some high shelf whiskey, eh?" she suggested, nudging Helena's side with her elbow.

That brought a weak smile to her face. "Sure thing." With that, Helena knocked back what was left in her glass.

"You hear that barkeep?" Jill called out, making sure she got his attention. "We'll require your services for a while longer."

The man chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"It'll probably be easier for everyone if he just left the bottle with us," Helena chimed in.

"Will do, ladies," the bartender replied as he opened a fresh bottle and set it in front of them.

They thanked him and proceeded to pour their drinks. Helena made a note to herself to give him a nice tip later. Jill had moved their conversation to much lighter subjects: their partners. They shared stories of each one's shenanigans. Jill did most of the talking, as well as most of the drinking. She had spent more time with her former partner Chris than Helena had spent with Leon, so she had more in the way of stories to tell. That didn't stop them from bonding over how strangely alike Chris and Leon were. Both were altruistic, stubborn, dedicated, and at times oblivious. The two women also related to dealing with these men on a daily basis.

As the evening wore on, the bottle of whiskey they were sharing drew closer and closer to being empty. Helena knew she was feeling tipsy, but still very mentally aware. Jill, however, was far gone at this point and had started slurring some of her words. The woman was by no means a lightweight, having consumed almost two thirds of the bottle on her own. Helena had held back a bit since she had to make her way home later. Just as she was beginning to worry, Claire popped up beside them.

"You girls seem to be having fun," she commented with a grin.

Jill turned around on her barstool to face Claire, leaning at a precarious angle. "Ya know wha? Thisss chick," she wrapped an arm around Helena's neck. "This chick iz one swell gal."

Helena carefully removed the woman's arm while secretly sliding the whiskey bottle out of Jill's reach, lest she try to pour herself another drink.

"Is that so?" Claire managed, desperately trying to stifle an oncoming giggle fit.

"I think you've had enough, Jill," Helena said cautiously.

The other woman waved away the notion. "Psshh. Nah, I'm fine." She then attempted to dismount her seat and walk away, but ended up nearly falling off. Luckily, Helena and Claire had quick reflexes and caught her.

"Maybe not all fine," she admitted, a bit defeated. Jill tried to regain her bearings by setting her head on the bar.

"You should probably take her upstairs, Helena," Claire suggested. "Make sure she doesn't break her neck on a staircase or something."

Helena nodded. She knew it'd be a mistake to let Jill go anywhere on her own at this point. The woman would be fine as soon she could lie down and get some rest. She turned to Jill and tapped her shoulder.

"I'll take you upstairs, ok?"

Jill righted herself and gave a thumbs up. "Cool. I've got ma room key in ma back pockit."

Helena dismounted her barstool, teetering a little before regaining her balance. She pulled a twenty out of her wallet and left it on the bar, giving the bartender a smile and nod. She then took Jill's arm and laid it over her shoulders while wrapping her own arm around the woman's waist. There wasn't much weight to support since Jill was still capable of walking. It was more for balance purposes than anything else. They made their way to the door, saying their goodbyes as they went.

"Be careful you two," Claire called after them, a hint of genuine worry in her voice.

"We will be," Helena assured her. She guided them down the hall to the elevator, avoiding the possibly treacherous stairs. With her free hand, she pressed the call button and waited for the doors to open. The elevator finally dinged after a few moments and opened its doors. She let Jill lean against the wall as she approached the buttons.

"What floor?" she inquired.

"7th."

Helena pushed the "7" button and the doors slid shut. She heard Jill begin to chuckle.

"Looks like I made it out of their little match-making party unscathed," the woman murmured with a wry smile.

"Match-making party?" Helena asked, confusion resonating in her voice.

"Claire and Hunnigan always had a thing for gettin' people tagether," Jill explained. "I've been dragged to a few of these before. They say it's somethin' else, but they always try ta put people together."

_I'll have a word with Hunnigan about this next time I see her_, Helena thought, her ire with the analyst beginning to rise.

"Well that's dumb," she said as the elevator reached the 7th floor. The doors opened and she supported Jill as they walked out. "You can't just throw people together in a room and expect sparks to fly."

Jill sighed wearily. "They mean well, but they're a bit nosey. Leave folks to their own devices, I say."

Helena bobbed her head in agreement. "Room number?" she asked as they began walking down the hallway.

"726. Towards the other end, I think."

She nodded and followed the numbers on the doors, stopping once to check a map they had on the wall. It was basically drunk leading drunker through a maze. She had never understood why hotels had such weird layouts. After a few minutes, she finally found the right section and saw room 726 up ahead. As they approached the door, Jill wrapped both her arms around Helena's neck and nuzzled up against her. The sudden hug slightly startled her, bringing a touch of heat to her cheeks.

"You're a good person, you know that?" Jill murmured softly into her ear.

The warm breath against her ear made Helena's skin tingle and her heart begin to race. She told herself it was just the alcohol finally hitting her.

"I-I need your room key," she stammered, attempting to regain her composure.

Jill took the keycard out of her back pocket and slid it through the lock on the door. It clicked open and Helena wasted no time getting them inside. The door closed behind them as she surveyed the suite. There was a living room area, which they were standing in, that had a big flat-screen TV and an expensive looking couch. There was a door in the back that Helena assumed led to the bedroom. They kicked off their shoes and headed towards it. Sure enough, the door opened to a luxurious bedroom with a king-size mattress and expensive sheets. She was a bit jealous that Jill would be crashing here in this fancy place while totally hammered.

They reached the bed and Helena let go of Jill so that the other woman could just flop down onto the bed. Jill however did not let go, which pulled the both of them down onto the bed with Helena on top. She propped herself up on her elbows and shot the woman below her a stern glare. There was, however, a look in those baby blue eyes that she wasn't prepared for. She tried to pull away, but Jill's hold was unrelenting. The woman tilted her head upward, bringing their lips together.

Helena felt her body relax and her eyes closed on instinct. Heat surged into her body from the soft lips planted on her own. A haze consumed her mind and drowned out the little voice inside her head telling her to stop, telling her to run away. She felt Jill pull back, the woman bearing a triumphant and somewhat cocky grin. Helena huffed indignantly and turned her head away, a deep blush of both embarrassment and arousal washing over her features.

Jill chuckled. "Ah come on, Helena, we're both adults here." She wrapped her legs around Helena's waist, using the leverage it gave her to roll the two of them over so that she was now on top and straddling the woman. "Both perfectly capable of making _adult_ decisions." As she spoke, her hands trailed lightly down Helena's torso, arriving at the waistband of her pants.

Helena knew that both of them were in no state to be making informed decisions of any kind. Then again, her brain was losing out to her body at this point so she decided to give in just this once. Maybe a one night stand would do her some good.

Jill seemed to have sensed that she had given up some of her resistance and leaned down to kiss her again. This kiss was far more passionate, full of pure lust and need. Helena parted her lips eagerly, letting their tongues intertwine. She slid her suit jacket over her shoulders as Jill unbuttoned the shirt beneath it. Both garments were tossed aside as the other woman broke the kiss, her lips moving to Helena's neck. Hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and massaging them through the fabric of her bra.

It had been a long time since she had slept with anyone, making every touch seem amplified. She could already feel herself getting wet as she clawed at the buttons of Jill's shirt. After undoing several, she stopped dead in her tracks. Six small circular scars on the woman's chest caught her attention. She traced her fingers over them, her face a mixture of sadness and curiosity. Jill leaned back, clasping Helena's hand in hers and drawing it away from her scars.

"That's not a story for tonight," she said, the sadness in her voice hinting at some past tragedy. She turned Helena's hand over and lightly kissed the palm. "I'm not gonna let it ruin our evening."

With that, she slid her arms beneath Helena, kissing the valley between her breasts as she unhooked the woman's bra. The garment was discarded and Jill proceeded to tease her rosy nipples with skilled fingers. Helena's back arched and moan escaped her lips. The moisture and heat between her legs was growing to almost an unbearable level. She ground her hips up against the woman straddling her, her body aching for greater satisfaction. A deviant smile spread across Jill's face as she ceased her ministrations and removed her shirt the rest of the way.

"Woah there cowgirl, this isn't just some quickie," she said, leaning down. "I want to make this ride last," she murmured against Helena's skin as she trailed her lips over the woman's breasts.

Helena arched her back as Jill ran her tongue over one of the taut, pink nubs. The woman licked and sucked at a torturously slow pace, fondling the other breast with her free hand. Her hands gripped Jill's shoulders and ran through her hair, pulling out the low ponytail that had bound it. Brown hair cascaded over shoulders and onto bare skin, the delicate touch making Helena shudder. Jill diverted her efforts to the other breast, her hand gliding down her lover's bare stomach. Her fingers traced along the waistband, but didn't make any effort to remove the clothing.

"Damnit," Helena growled through ragged breaths. She wanted the woman's hands, and tongue, on her most private places. Her lust was almost shameless, which wasn't normal for her. She usually kept any desire bottled up and dove headlong into her work. But the slow pace this woman was using was driving her absolutely wild, though her pride refused to allow her to fully submit by begging.

Jill raked her teeth over Helena's nipple, causing the woman to let out a wonton moan. "You sound like you're near your limit," she hummed in a raspy, lust-filled tone. "Hmm, I wonder…" She slipped her hand down below the waistband straight to Helena's sex.

Helena gasped at the contact, hands gripping the sheets and head thrown back against the pillows. She parted her legs as Jill began slowly stroking her slick entrance.

"You're absolutely drenched," Jill teased. "Either it's been a while or you're quite sensitive. Which is it, hmm?"

Helena didn't answer, choosing instead to bury her scarlet face into the pillow to avoid the other woman's inquisitive gaze.

"Either way I'll have to be careful and make sure you don't come too soon," Jill crooned as she withdrew her fingers to unbutton the woman's pants.

Helena lent her hands to the task as well, yanking her slacks and panties down as soon as the button and zipper were undone. She was beyond caring, thinking only of achieving release. Deft hands grazed her thighs and soft but voracious lips kissed their way down her stomach, each leaving a trail of fire on her skin. As Jill's mouth descended, Helena's hips arched in anticipation of receiving such attention. She spread her legs as Jill finally reached the destination.

A shudder ran through her as Jill ran her tongue through her wet slit. Jill swirled over Helena's clit, eliciting a cry of pleasure. She moved lower, using her fingers to spread open the woman's throbbing sex. Gripping Helena's thighs, Jill plunged her tongue into the waiting entrance. Helena rocked her hips in rhythm with the thrusting motions, hands clutching at the bed sheets. Jill didn't linger for too long, however. She slid her tongue back up to Helena's clit, licking and sucking hard on the small bulb. This made Helena cry out, bucking her hips in desperation. Jill pressed down on the woman's hips with one hand to calm her wild thrusts. It took the last tiny sliver of self-control that she had for Helena to slow down. Her head still thrashed about and her back arched off the bed with every movement of Jill's tongue. She could hardly bear it when Jill slipped two fingers inside to join in providing her pleasure. With each thrust those fingers curved upward to hit her g-spot, sending lightning up her spine. She could no longer hold back as her body tensed, screaming out to god as she went over the edge.

Jill withdrew her fingers and sat up as Helena fell back against the bed, panting heavily as her body began to relax again. She opened her eyes to a smug grin on Jill's face, like she had just planted a flag on a conquered fortress. For some reason it got under Helena's skin.

With a swift movement Helena pounced on the other woman, pinning her against the wondrously soft bedspread. Before Jill could react, Helena kissed her roughly. She slid her thigh between Jill's legs, delighting as the woman moaned into the kiss. Helena wanted to dominate this woman, to gain back the control she felt she had lost. She broke the kiss and unhooked Jill's bra, tossing it over her shoulder as she descended. She nipped at the soft skin beneath her lips, firmly grasping the woman's breasts. Every moan and gasp drove her forward, reveling in the ability to put someone in this condition. She took a nipple into her mouth, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh. Her nails raked down Jill's stomach to the edge of her pants.

"Ahn! Careful," Jill warned, though Helena could tell the woman was enjoying the rough treatment.

Helena quickly undid the buttons and tugged down both pants and underwear, leaving Jill completely naked. She slid her hand up those toned yet soft thighs, parting them as she went. As she reached the hips, she looked into those blue eyes, dark with desire, below her. She watched the pleasure spread across that face as her fingers slid over Jill's moist womanhood. Her fingers traced slow circles over the swollen clit. She bit down on the woman's shoulder as she slowly stroked the wet, silky folds. Jill let out a whimper, overwhelmed by the combination of aggression and tenderness.

Helena smirked against the skin that was tenderized by her teeth. She was so enjoying making the woman below her quiver and moan. It made her feel so powerful, made her feel in control. She plunged two fingers into Jill's moist entrance and began thrusting, a low moan slipping past the woman's lips. Her thrusts were fast and unrelenting, fingers curling up to hit the g-spot. Jill's breath came in shallow gasps, her nails digging into Helena's shoulders as she cried out in ecstasy. Helena used her thumb to tease Jill's clit as she slowed her strokes to add a third finger. Her eyes traveled to Jill's face, which was flushed red with arousal. The lewd expression, the wonton breathless moans, they drove Helena to quicken her pace once more. She wanted to drive this woman to the brink and watch her climax.

Jill seemed to notice Helena staring because she tried to turn her face away, which Helena wouldn't allow. She cupped Jill's face with her free hand and claimed her lips with a deep kiss, all the while continuing her thrusts. Their tongues battled in a lustful fury as Jill's hips thrust up against Helena's strokes. The kiss was broken as Helena felt the other woman's body begin to tense up. She watched as Jill threw her head back and cried out one last time.

Slipping out her fingers, Helena courteously pulled the covers over the both of them. She laid down on her side and was surprised when Jill's arms wrapped around her waist, the woman's head nuzzled against her collarbone. A smile pulled at her lips as she circled her arms around the woman. She closed her eyes knowing that she wouldn't be alone, even if only for tonight.

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter one. I'll do my best to get the next chapter finished, I promise! Anyways, feel free to tell me what you guys thought of it in the comments. I love hearing from my readers. ^w^<p> 


End file.
